Where There Is Love There Is Life
by cookiexxmonster27
Summary: Eliana is the twin sister to Ron. Alisa is living with Draco. They don't get along at all. Eliana falls in love the bad boy Draco, after her first love Cedric dies. Alisa falls in love with the lovable Fred which doesn't make Eliana happy. Will the two ever get along? Draco/OC Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

Eliana's Pov:  
"Are you ready Eliana?!" Dad yelled. "Ugh! YES!" I yelled grabbing my backpack, and running downstairs. When I got downstairs I was greeted by Mum. "Are you sure you got everything dear?" Mum asked. "Yes mum…I love you Mum and see you when we get back," I said. She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Bloody hell Eliana! Took you long enough," Ron said. "Shut up Ron! Ginny slap him for me," I said. Ginny looked at me questioningly. "You're closer," I said. Ginny laughed and slapped Ron causing everyone to laugh. Ron looked at Hermione for an answer. "Ron you deserved it! Never question your sister," Hermione said. "Yes Ronald! Never question me," I said laughing. "Sometimes I forget you two are twins. You're so different," Harry said. 'Yes, now let's go! They aren't the only set of twins," Fred said. I laughed and we were rushed out the door. "Bye Mum!" I called out. "Merlin's beard what's that on your neck Eliana," George yelled in my ear. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" I yelled swatting my neck.

Everyone started laughing at me. "DADDY! George is messing with me! Make him leave me alone," I yelled. "GEORGE LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE," Dad yelled. I laughed and George pushed me into a tree. "Ouch! That hurt you idiot!" I said. "Quit fighting you two!" Dad yelled. George mumbled something and I slapped him in the back of the head then went back to walk with Ron. "Thanks for the help there brother. I am so glad you were there to save me," I said. Ron just smiled. "Welcome," Ron said. "Ginny…would you like to walk with me," I asked. Ginny looked at me and nodded. We got to a place where no one could hear us. "So little sister…Do you like Harry? I mean it's painfully obvious that you do," I whispered. Ginny looked surprised, but I could be wrong. "Shut up! At least I don't like Draco Malfoy!" She whispered. I was completely shocked that she knew since no one knew. "Ho…how did you know? No one I mean NO ONE knows!" I whispered. I was really at a loss for words.

"I am your sister! Eliana I see the way you look at him…it's the same way I look at Harry," She whispered. "Please don't tell anyone little sister! They would kill me!" I whispered. She nodded in agreement and we hugged and join the rest of the group. "What did you two talk about?" Ron asked. "Nothing Ron…Don't worry about it," I said and Ginny agreed. "Hermione, let's talk now. Shall we," I said sweetly. "Yes let's talk," Hermione said. We drifted away from the other once again. 'I got to have these talks more often it just seems weird,' I thought. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Eliana?" Hermione asked. "Look Hermione I know you like Ron, and more like you are in love with my brother. So I am going to tell you once don't break his heart for I will break you," I said. Hermione seem scared. "I…no…I would never hurt him," She said. "I know, but sometimes I just have to take precautions. My brothers can be a little reckless at times. You make him happy," I said.

She nodded and I gave her an awkward side hug, and rejoined the group. Shortly after my little talk with Hermione we arrived to the port key. "Amos! Good to see you. Let me introduce you to Harry Potter, and you know my family and this is Hermione Granger," Dad said. "Nice to meet you Miss. Granger, Merlin's beards its Harry Potter! How are you boy?," Amos asked. "Good I guess," Harry said. "Let me introduce my son Cedric Diggory," Amos said. As soon as he finished a boy jumped out of the tree. He was so sexy! "Hello everyone," Cedric said. "Hi," I said all girly. All three of us girls started giggling. "Alright well we must get going before we miss the game," Dad said. We all hovered around the old boot and at the last moment Harry grabbed it. "Alright kids let go," Dad said. "What? Are you bloody kidding me?" I yelled. "No! Let go," Dad yelled and we all let go just to fall on top of each other. I looked up to see Dad, Amos and Cedric all gracefully coming down. I tried to get up but Fred pushed me back down. "Here let me help you up," Cedric said grabbing my hand. "Thanks," I said blushing. "Eliana right?" He asked. 'Oh my god! He knows my name!' I thought. "Yes that's me," I said. 'So not cool,' I thought. "See you at school," He said. I nodded. "Yeah," I said. He walked away and Fred and George started making fun of me. "Eliana and Cedric sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," They sang. "Shut up," I yelled.

Aslia's Pov:  
I was with the Malfoy's at the Quidditch World Cup. "Draco, Aslia hurry up," Dad said. Draco and I started walking faster, and he grabbed my hand. I smiled and we were heading towards the Minister of Magic's box since we were invited. Just then we stopped and I saw the Weasley's plus Granger and Potter. I smiled at them and Draco tightened his grip on my hand. I looked at him and he was glaring, and I looked back and Eliana was flipping me off. 'I don't know why she doesn't like me,' I thought. "Draco, Alisa let's go," Dad said and we left. "Why did you smile at them?" Draco spat. "Because they are my friends! That's why," I said lowly. Draco was not pleased, but what can he do really. "Why are you always so nice to Eliana Weasley? It doesn't make sense Draco," I said. He didn't say anything he just looked away. 'Great my own boyfriend can't even answer the question,' I thought. I guess the Weasleys have some effect on everyone. I had a slight crush on Fred, but it was nothing compared to Draco.

I grew tired of the game since Draco was there. "Draco let's go back to the tent," I whispered. He nodded. "Dad, we are going to the tent," Draco said. Dad just shrugged us off, and we left. We ran into the tent and as soon as we got there we started making out. That ended real fast since we heard screaming and went to go look. Everyone was running and I got separated from Draco, but I managed to find the twins Fred and George with Eliana and Ginny. 'I would get stuck with her,' I thought. We ran to the port key, and I looked up to see the Dark mark. I couldn't help but get angry since that was the sign of Voldemort, and he killed my parents. Every time I see or hear about it makes my blood boil. Fred grabbed my hand and we got to safety. I didn't know where Ron, Hermione, or Harry was, but at least I was safe. I didn't even know where Draco was. 'Shit, Draco is gonna kill me if he finds out who I am with,' I thought. I pulled out my cellphone and called Draco. "Bloody Hell Alisa where are you," Draco yelled.

"Calm down Draco! I am fine by the way…thanks for asking," I said. Draco said nothing. "Alisa, tell me where you are so I can come get you," Dad said. 'Great,' I thought. "I am where the port key is. I got lost and ran straight there," I said. I heard nothing and checked my phone to see he hung up on me. Two minutes later Dad appeared and we were gone. "Next time you decided to get lost Alisa make sure it's better people than the Weasley's," Dad said. I didn't feel like fighting so I just went up to my room. "Honey, are you okay?" Mum asked. "Yes Mum I just had a long day getting lost and all," I said. I lay in bed thinking about Fred and how gentle he was. 'No! This is wrong,' I thought and went to sleep. I hated arguing with dad. Two weeks has passed since the whole port key ordeal and we were now on the train to Hogwarts. I made my way to my train compartment when I see Cedric and Eliana bump into each other. This was certainly going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Aslia's POV:

I ducked behind a corner as soon as I saw Eliana and Cedric. I did want to talk to her, but she was with Cedric. They began to talk in the corridor and Eliana was giggling like a little school girl the whole time. I wanted to know what they were saying so I took out my wand, pointed it at them, and said "Listiana Cilio Conduartum." Their voices came to my ears loud and clear. Cedric was the one speaking, "Yea well once we get to school do you want to hang out? I heard you're the smartest Weasley, and since it is my last year I need help with my OWLS." I rolled my eyes, oh yea he was sure interested in "studying". Ha! More like snogging. Eliana nodded and replied to him, "Yea sound great! Where do you want to meet after the sorting ceremony?" Cedric gave her a thoughtful look, I had to admit he was kinda attractive. Kinda. "How about we meet near that big oak tree by the Black Lake?" Eliana blushed and nodded. Cedric looked around and asked, "Eliana do you want to go and talk some more in my compartment?" She nodded again and they walked a little further away from me.

A small flash of blue green flashed in front of my eyes; a sign that the spell was done. I sighed and turned around, bumping into a chest. I backed away and rubbed my hurt nose. Whoever this was they had a strong core! "Oh I am so sorry! My fault I wasn't paying attention." I said as I looked up into green eyes. My mind went totally blank. 'Oh my god! One of the twins! But which one? Please don't let it be Fred.' I thought to myself. "Spying on my kid sister are we?" He said. I blinked. I knew who this twin was. It was George. Thank god! I rolled my eyes and shook my head,"No George I was not spying. I would never do that." I used my innocent voice and made my eyes go big. That didn't seem to work. So I tried to get past him and back to Draco. George was taller and bigger than me, so he blocked my way. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He was way tall for a Weasley. Fred and George were around 6 foot; I stood at 5 foot 2. "George? Can you please move I need to get back to Draco. He gets mad when I am gone for an extended period of time. I also need to change into my robes." George looked me up and down, "Your right you do need to change. But just leave you boy toy alone for awhile. I want to ask you an important question." I sighed and check my watch.

I had a few minutes to spare. "Sure what?" George smiled and leaned his face real close to mine. My mind went blank again. This close I couldn't get past the fact that they were identical twins. "I want to know who you like more. Me or Fred?" I got a confused look on my face. Was he serious? Did he and Fred really like me? I thought back; Ginny had told me once that Fred and George liked me, but I had never thought she was serious. "Um George I don't know what you're getting at, but I only like Draco. He is my boyfriend." I told him. George shook his head and leaned in closer, "Awh but me and Fred like you so much. How about you break up with Draco and go out with one of us? Or both of us if you prefer?" 'Oh shit!' I opened my mouth and all that came out was mumbled words. George tilted his head slightly. 'Oh my god! Is he trying to kiss me?!' as soon as I thought that I felt someone pulling me backwards and into a compartment. I heard a click and knew the compartment door was locked. I heard George calling for me outside; I remained quiet.

I looked down to my waist. Whoever had saved me still had their arms around me. I turned around and saw Fred Weasley. Heat rose to my face. Fred smiled at me softly and removed one hand to cup my face. "Isn't this the part where you thank me from saving you from my evil twin brother?" I laughed, he was starting to play an old game of ours. George was the evil twin, I was a princess, and Fred was my knight in shining armor. "Oh my hero! Thank you ever so much." I said. Fred replied, "Oh yes my silly princess. Now you fawn over me and give me a kiss to thank me for saving you." I smiled and batted my eyes at him then stood on my tip toes and kissed Fred on the cheek. Just as I did that the compartment door opened and my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, walked in.

Eliana's POV:

I was sitting with Cedric Diggory in the back compartment of the train. I was so happy. Me and Cedric has been talking for awhile. We were talking about OWLS, Quidditch, and carious family. Cedric was an only child and he couldn't imagine how I had so many siblings. But then George walked in. "Oh hey guys! Oh Diggory. Spending some quality time with my sis eh? Well let me tell you something. It's gonna take a real man to control her fiery nature. You think you can handle that eh Diggory?" George began laughing and my face burned. I punched George and pinched his leg. "Dammit George!" I looked up to Cedric and he was smiling. "Yea I do think I can handle her. If she'll have me as her boyfriend that is." I gaped and then smiled. I nodded my head. "Of course Cedric!" I said. Just when I was about to get up and hug him I heard Draco Malfoy yell, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?! GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DIRTY WEASLEY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric's Pov: I had just asked out Eliana when we heard yelling. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS? GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BLOOD WEASLEY!" Draco yelled. Eliana looked pissed and ran to see what was going on. "Eliana wait!" I called after her. But it was no use she was gone. "That one sure has a temper on her," I said. "Told you she did," George said laughing. We went to see if everything was alright. "ALISA, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! OH SO HELP ME GOD I WILL HEX YOU," Eliana yelled. "Eliana, my dearest sister how wonderful it is to see you! Come to save your big brother I see," Fred said laughing. "WEASLEY! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Draco yelled once again. "Fred, what are you doing with HER!" Eliana hissed. "Malfoy get your girlfriend and leave!" Eliana yelled. I knew this girl was going to be a handful. "Fine, but this is not over Eliana…Stay away from Alisa or else Weasley!" Draco spat. It didn't make sense that Draco called her by her name and not her last name. "Eliana let's go back and change into our robes," I said. Eliana nodded and I took her hand in mine and off we went. "Oh…Cedric my robes are with my brother Ron," Eliana said.

"Oh that is right! Well I will walk you there then," I said flashing a smile. She returned the smile and she led the way. When we got there she turned around to face me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you when we get off the train then unless you want to meet me back here," She said. "I would like that very much well I guess I better go and get changed," I said and left to go get changed. I was happy that she accepted me as her boyfriend. I quickly changed and found Eliana again. The train went off and we all headed off the train to head into Hogwarts. "So what is it like being an only child," Eliana asked. "Rather lonely at times, but it has its advantages," I said. She nodded. "I would give anything to be an only child at times. But then I like to have my brothers and sister around," She said. I didn't have a chance to reply. The sorting ceremony was about to begin so we were rushed off to our tables. I didn't get to say goodbye to Eliana.

Eliana's Pov: I was being rushed to sit down, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Cedric. "Tell me something Eliana…Are you really dating Cedric Diggory? I mean he is older than you, and Mum and Dad aren't going to be happy," Ron said. I was tired of Ron always judging me! "Ron I don't think that is up to you to tell me what Mum and Dad think! You don't even know what they think, and I happen to like Cedric a lot!" I hissed. "Bloody hell Eliana you haven't even known him that long!" Ron spat. "Can't you just be happy for her Ron? I mean after all she does deserve to be happy," Hermione said. "Thanks," I whispered and Dumbledore started talking. He was going on about how this wasn't only going to be our home this year, and then some prissy French girls came in followed by some guys and Krum. We were selected to host the Tri Wizard Tournament, and the Minister of Magic said you had to be 17 or older to join. The whole room erupted into loud screams of being rubbish. I personally was thankful because I didn't want to even want to think about joining or my brothers doing something stupid. Soon everything was over and I got up to find Cedric. "Where are you going?" Ron asked grabbing my arm. "Just because you are my brother doesn't mean I need to inform you of everywhere I go," I said. "Ron she's right you know," Harry said. Ron mumbled something and I left to find Cedric. I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry," I said looking up to find none other than Alisa Andreasen, and she wasn't looking up yet. "Never mind watch where you are going Andreasen!" I hissed. She looked up and smirked. "In a rush are we Weasley?" She said and then Draco walked up. 'Great now I have to deal with two idiots,' I thought. "Eliana, what do you want?" Draco said. "Well I was trying to get by to leave, but your girlfriend here bumped into me. I just want to go because I am going to be late for something," I said. I was becoming impatient. Just when I was about to yell Cedric came to the rescue. He kissed my forehead. "Are you ready?" Cedric asked. "Yes let's go before I end up getting expelled," I said grabbing his hand. We left hand in hand. I was happy that he came because I was getting annoyed. "Thanks for saving me," I said. Cedric smiled. "No problem…you seemed like you were going to punch someone in the face. You really do have a fiery temper," He said. We walked to the Black Lake, and I felt like someone was following me. "So…humor me did you really need help with your OWL's?" I asked. Cedric laughed. "Well… I kind of do a little. I was planning on entering the Tri Wizard Tournament, and if I get pick then yes," He said. "Well you came to the right Weasley! I would love to help if you get picked or even if you don't," I said. I was an inch from his face now. "Thanks," He said.

In that moment we kissed. Ron would kill me if he saw this. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" someone said. That voice was so recognizable. Cedric knew that who it was as well because he laughed. However I didn't think it was funny at all. "RONALD!" I yelled getting up. I was pissed at him, and boy did he know it. "Yes?" He said weakly. Instead of yelling I went the whole I am hurt because you can't trust me. "It really pains me that you don't trust me enough to be alone with my own boyfriend. If you were dating Hermione I would trust you two enough. C'mon Cedric let's go," I said and grabbed Cedric's hand.

Ron's Pov: "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled. I wasn't fond of seeing Cedric and my little sister snogging. "Good one Ron!" Hermione whispered. "RONALD!" Eliana yelled. I could hear the angry in her voice. "You are on your own Ron," Harry said. I was scared. "Yes?" I said weakly. I emerged from where I was hiding. I was preparing myself so when she yelled at me I would be ready. Eliana tended to hit me when she yelled at me. "It really pains me that you don't trust me enough to be alone with my own boyfriend. If you were dating Hermione I would trust you two enough. C'mon Cedric let's go," She said and walked away. "I think that hurt worse than when she yells at me," I said. "That's because it was meant to hurt more Ron!" Hermione said. "Bloody hell! I like it better when she yells," I said. "It's your bloody fault she was angry! You had no right to follow her Ronald," Hermione said walking off. 'Great! Now they are both bloody mad at me,' I thought. "I don't understand them Harry," I said. "Ron, you just need to give Eliana her space. That's why Hermione was so angry at you," Harry said.


End file.
